Love Beyond Time
by Kamilia
Summary: Yami is the crown prince that is had given up on love till he met a peasant girl, that changed his veiw on love.
1. We Are Worlds Apart

The seventeen year old Prince Yami sat on the throne beside his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Then two guards entered the room, holding Tea, a shoulder length brunette with sapphire eyes, with ropes and chains.

"My, Pharaoh and Prince," One guard said. "This woman was found stealing from the market."

"Oh really," The pharaoh said. "Then she shall be punished. We have ways of dealing with petty thieves like her, and that is death."

'_How beautiful,' _Yami thought.

As his father was talking, the prince couldn't seem to take his eyes off the girl. Then once he heard death, Yami cut in.

"No."

"No? What is it son?" The pharaoh asked.

"Father instead of death…how about something else? Can you give her a lighter sentence?"

"No son, you know the rules for thieves, now guards send her to the dungeon." The pharaoh ordered. The guards dragged Tea to the dungeon but not before Yami and Tea made eye contact.

'_Why did the prince stand up for me?'_ Tea thought.

* * *

As night came around Yami walked towards the dungeon, after much convincing he managed to convince his father to give Tea a lighter sentence, instead of her freedom she would become his personal servant.

When he reached the dungeon, Yami heard someone singing. He looked to see Tea sitting in her cell, singing with her eyes closed.

_Everyday I rise on a prayer  
that's all I got 2 take me thru  
I know one day I must n I will (oh, oh)  
free myself from everything that holds me captive_

_Chorus:  
going to b free like a bird in the sky  
going to b free going to fly so high  
going to b free going to free my mind  
going to b free going to fly so high _

_Life is so sweet n I don't wanna die  
but this burden I bear cud b hard sometimes  
food scarce so mi juggle everywhere  
sometimes fi mek a move mi cyaah find no bus fare  
go look fi mama joy shi seh ntn nuh deh dere  
pon d yute dem face I see d pain_

Tears flowed from Tea's eyes, wishing she could be free from her cell.

"You have a beautiful voice." Yami said. Tea opened her eyes, surprised.

"Prince?" Tea became nervous.

Yami opened the cell gate, and walked over to Tea, to release her from the chains.

"Please call me Yami when we are alone, which will be a lot. Since I convicted my father to make you become my servant, as a lighter sentence and you are to take orders from me and me alone."

"But why, prince?"

Yami smiled. "Let's just say it's a personal thing."

"Okay…" Tea looked puzzled.

"Follow me, if you would." Yami said. "I will show you to you're room."

Tea nodded.

* * *

"This will be your chambers," Yami opened the door. Tea looked happy. The room was bigger than her entire house. "You will start working tomorrow morning, and if you need anything my room is a few doors down."

"Thank you, prince." Tea bowed. Yami placed his fingers under Tea's chin and brought her up. Moving closer to her, he whispered in her ear,

"Please, never bow before me."

Tea blushed. She never felt this way for someone before.

"Alright…" Tea backed away from him. "Good night my prince." She then entered her room.

Yami smiled before walking away. This was the first time he ever felt this way for someone and surprised himself when he defended someone he didn't even know.

* * *

The next day, Tea was filled in on what to do by the head maid before going to Yami's room.

Hearing water running she quickly changed the sheets on the bed before taking out his clothes and rested it on the bed. About to leave she was stopped when Yami came out of the shower, naked.

"Forgive me, your majesty." Tea blushed. Turning her head, she ran out of the room.

Yami smirked, for some reason he now loved seeing her blushed.

When Tea reached a far enough distance, she stopped. Thinking back Yami looked prefect, his wash board abs, board chest and muscular arms and legs.

'_I must get out of here. He is the prince and I am a lonely peasant without any family.' _Tea thought. _'He has princesses that would kiss his feet, and give him anything he wants unlike me… I have nothing to give him.'_

Smiling at the image of Yami, she went to the kitchen to prepare his meal.

'_Why am I like this around her?'_ Yami thought as he finished dressing. _'She is so beautiful, more than any princess I have ever come across but I can't be with her for our relationship would be forbidden.'_

* * *

Walking to the dinning hall, he saw her, cleaning the table. Tea felt someone looking at her and looked up to see Yami. She hurried to the kitchen and got his food while trying very hard to not think about earlier.

After breakfast, Yami had to order Tea to follow him to the palace garden. Finally alone, Yami placed his feet into the pool while Tea stood from a distance. He then asked her, "What is your name?"

"Tea, your majesty."

"Tea…Tell me why were you stealing food?" Yami got up.

"I wasn't stealing prince!" Tea became angry. "I accidently tripped and fell over hitting one of the guards. He started to attack me and I kicked his ass, and then another attacked me from behind and placed me in those ropes! So I did nothing wrong, your highness!"

"Oh," Yami seen a bit surprised. "I will have to do something about that." Yami got up and moved closer to her. Tea started to walk back till she hit the wall. Yami closed in on her and clashed his lips onto Tea's.

Tea wanted to resist but was too caught up in the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, Yami brought her closer. Tea moans could be heard as her hands slid upwards to lock around Yami's neck. Sliding his hands downwards Yami grabbed Tea's butt and gave it a light squeeze. Tea grasped which aloud Yami entrance.

Tea moved her hands to underneath Yami's shirt and took it off him. He was about to draw down her dress if Tea didn't resist and parted from him.

"So this is how you do it? Have sex with a girl you barely know then just throw her away like garbage? I heard rumors of how you were a player; I just never believe it till now." Tea fixed her dress.

"Tea," Yami dragged her closer to him. "Those rumors are just rumors. You are the first girl that I have ever…"

"Kiss?" Tea finished his sentence. "And you are my first too but…"

"But I have feelings for you that I have never felt for any other girl before. I think I might be falling for you."

"But Prince Yami, even if I felt the same way, our relationship is forbidden. I am nothing but a peasant and you the crowned prince. We can never be together."

Yami bring Tea even closer to him and whispered, "I know my feelings for you are forbidden but one day we will be together and not have to hide it."

Taking her lips into his, he gave her another kiss before leaving.

Tea fell to the floor as a blush crept on her face. _'How can we be together when we are worlds apart?' _


	2. Breaking Down

It's been a week since Yami kissed Tea, and since then she has been avoiding him as much as possible. Yami respected her wishes, even though he deeply cared for her. Tea cared for him as well but was too afraid.

"Yami!" Pharaoh Aknamkanon called. "Yami!"

"Yes father," Yami walked quickly into the throne room. His eyes then turned to a blue head, standing beside his father. "Oh no, not again." He sighed.

"Yes again." Pharaoh Aknamkanon grinned. "This is Princess Miho!"

"Father…"

"Not this time, Yami! You must choose a bride and soon! Now go!"

"Fine," Yami gave up. "Come on, do you want to take a walk in the garden?" Miho agreed as she walked over to him.

* * *

Tea had just finish her daily chores and was walking to her room when she spotted Yami and Miho, heading towards the garden. She stopped.

'_She most be the princess everyone was discussing today. She looks so prefect for him.'_ Tea thought.

"The prince seems to like her, doesn't he?" Mana appeared. Tea jumped.

"Yes…Yes he does." Tea held her head down.

"Tea, I was joking. She isn't the prince's type." Mana reasured her. Over the past few days Mana and Tea had become friends.

"If you say so." Tea headed for her room. Mana looked at the prince and princess.

'_He doesn't look happy.'_ Mana saw the frown across his face.

* * *

It was an hour before Princess Miho left. Yami went to Tea's room, he needed to talk to her, to feel her touch, to feel her lips against his. Face it he was hooked.

Reaching the room the door was left opened and he pecked in to see Tea getting dress. Yami blushed, he knew she had a good figure, now he had the imagary to prove it.

Tea finally finished getting dress before Yami made his presence be known.

"Prince Yami? How long have you been here?" Tea was a little surprised.

"Long enough to see that you have the body of a goddess." Yami smirked. Tea blushed.

"No I don't."

"I saw you eailer when I was walking the princess to the garden. You looked jealous." Yami closed the door before moving closer to her. Tea didn't back away. For the past week she yarned for his touch, his lips to clash against hers once more.

"Please…we can't do this." Tea whispered.

"Do what?" Yami hugged her waist. "I care for you and I know you feel the same for me. It's in your eyes."

"I do feel the same but we can't be together." Tea cried. "This kind of relationship is forbidden." Yami kissed away the tears, reaching her lips he pressed his against hers. Tea didn't fight back and returned the kiss. Yami ran his hand down her dress and drew it down.

Tea removed Yami's shirt before hugging his neck. She moaned loudly as he pressed her against the wall. Parting Yami kissed her neck and moved up till he reached her ear. "Tea, know that we don't have to rush into this. I really care for you."

"I know and I care for you too." Giving him a quick kiss. "And can we wait before we reach to this stage of the realtionship?"

"I will wait as long as you want." Strocking her cheek, Yami gave her a long, passionate kiss before moving away from her. Putting on his shirt he said, "Meet me in the garden tommorrow night, when you finish working."

"Alright." Tea smiled. "Prince, question? Why me? The princess today looked beautiful and you would choose a lonely peasant over a princess?"

"Princess Miho is pretty I will admit but you are beautiful and there is something about you that's drawing me towards you, it feels strange yet wonderful and I have never felt this way for anyone else."

Tea smile grew. "Prince…" Yami hussed her.

"Call me Yami, when we are alone."

"Yami, whenever I am around you, I feel get this strange feel whenever I am around you or even thinking about you. Maybe we can find out this feeling together?"

"I won't love that." Yami smiled.

'_Love?'_ Tea thought. _'Maybe…no, no, no, I can't feel that way about someone I just met. Love takes time.' _

'_Can this strange feeling be love? In time we shall see.'_ Yami thought.

"Good night my princess and may Ra protect you." Yami kissed her cheek. About to leave Tea stopped him. Wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Good night sweet prince." She kissed him. Yami returned the kiss and picked her up before carrying her to the bed. Never breaking the kiss, he led her down and hugged her waist. Loving the way her body felt against his, he never wanted to part from her.

So instead of going back to his room, he spent the rest of the night making out and just hugging the love of his life.


	3. Getting Rid Of A Princess

"Yami, I heard your father has chosen another bride for you." Tea sighed as they walked though the garden.

"Yes, he has and as always, I will make sure that the wedding never happens." He replied.

"I wish we could be together without… … without having to hide."

"We will," Yami stopped. He took Tea's hand to stop her as will and looked into her eyes. "For the entire year we have been together you're the only girl that I have ever truly loved for the rest of my life. When I become pharaoh, you shall be my queen."

"I love you." Tea moved closer to him and both lend forward for a kiss.

It's been a year since Yami and Tea have been together and every night they would snick into the garden and talk and make out for the entire night.

Parting Yami lead Tea to a seclude part of the garden to reveal a baby blue blanket along with a basket.

"What's the occasion?" Tea asked, surprised.

"No occasion. I just wanted to treat you. Isn't that what a boyfriend is supposed to do?" He smiled.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She grinned before wrapping her arms around him.

After finishing the meal Yami had packed, the couple laid on the blanket, gazing at the stars. Well Tea was anyway. Feeling someone watching her, she looked over and saw Yami staring lovingly at her.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"No," Yami shock his head. Sitting up he saddle himself over Tea before pressing his lips against hers. She blushed.

"Oh Yami!" She moaned as he moved downwards to her neck. Tea knew where this was going to and thought, _'Am I ready for this?'_ Letting out a smile she knew Yami was the one that she wanted to her first.

* * *

"Tea!" He yelled as he discharged into her.

Tea screamed his name as she climaxed. Collapsing onto blanket she snuggled up beside Yami who was breathing heavily.

"How was it?" Tea asked, short of breath.

"Amazing!" He responded. "Are you ready for another?"

"Only if you are." She smiled.

* * *

"Yami, get in here at once!" His father ordered as he walked past the throne room.

"Yes father." Yami yawned as he slowly entered the room. He hadn't gotten any sleep since he and Tea made love in the garden till dawn.

"I would like you to meet Princess Vivian. Your new bride." He indicated to the Asian girl standing beside him.

"Oh brother." He muttered.

"Now son, you can show her around the place and where you two will be sleeping."

'_Hopefully I will be able to get rid of her before tonight.'_ He thought before he and Vivian left.

Entering the hallway, Yami saw Tea talking to another servant.

Seeing Yami and the princess, the girl bowed while Tea gazed into Yami's eyes.

"You servant!" Vivian yelled at her. "Don't you know you should bow before the future King and Queen of Egypt?" She raised her hand to hit Tea.

Yami grabbed her hand and said, "I told her never to bow to me, and if you dare touch her I will make sure you regret it!" He growled.

"What?" Vivian looked shocked.

"You heard me! Now let's go and get this over with." He released her hand and looked towards Tea. "Tell Mana the princess and I will be in the dining hall, please."

Tea understood and walked away with the female servant following behind.

"What was that for?" Vivian hissed. "Servants need to know there place and bow before their superior."

"Will she doesn't!" Yami was starting to hate her with each passing minute. How dare she disrespect his one and only love?

* * *

"Mana…" Tea said as she entered the kitchen.

"Um… Mahad can we talk later?" Mana saw the look on Tea's face.

"Sure." Mahad understood and excited the room.

"Yes?" Mana followed Tea into hallway, which had less people.

"Yami wants you in the dining hall. He's needs help with another princess."

"Which one is it this time?" Mana asked as started to walk towards the dining room.

"Princess Vivian. Have you heard of her before?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I have. She is known as the slut princess. She has a repetition of sleeping around that's way no prince wants to marry her."

"So why is the pharaoh…? " Tea said.

"I heard it's to bring peace to the two countries."

"Oh?" Tea muttered.

Mana glanced at Tea for a moment. "But that's just a rumour. Besides I know you and Yami are soulmates."

Mana is the only person, apart from Tea's friends Mai and Joey that knows she and Yami are together and whenever the Pharaoh chooses a bride for Yami, she makes sure that the princess something bad happens.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Vivian stormed into the throne room.

The pharaoh who was having a discussion with Priest Seto stopped talking and let out a soft sigh, "What did Yami do princess?"

"Nothing!" She yelled.

"Nothing?" The Pharaoh and Seto looked puzzled.

"Nothing! After we went into the dining hall, we went into his room and he didn't do anything." Vivian screamed and as she stormed out of the room, she continued. "Don't expect me here ever again."

"Yami, what happened?" Tea asked as they and Mana stood on the balcony, watching Vivian's carriage exist the palace grounds.

"Yeah, what happen? I didn't have to cast a spell on her." Mana said.

"Nothing." He answered. "After I took her to the dining hall, she wanted to go to my room and have sex and after I turned her down she just stormed out."

Mana and Tea laughed.

Meanwhile Isis was walking into the throne room when her necklace glowed to reveal an image of the current pharaoh gravely ill.

"Oh no." She whispered as she glanced at the pharaoh.


	4. Tea and Yami's Serect

Tea let out a soft yawn as she opened her eyes. Turning to the window she saw the sun and all its glory. Smiling she turned expecting Yami to be beside her but he wasn't.

"Yami?" She said. Sitting up, Tea wrapped the sheet to cover her chest before saying, "Yami, where are you?"

"Right here, Tea." Yami stated as he walked out of the bathroom. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering where you were." She blushed.

Yami had come out of the bathroom totally naked and even though they had made love twice so far, it was only in the dark and she wasn't use to his god like body.

Yami seeing the blush grinned as he made his way over to her. "Morning beautiful." He spoke before leaning forward and lock lips with her.

"Oh Yami!" She moaned as he slid down from her lips to her neck. "What if someone hears us, worst that person been your father?"

"I don't care. Love, I am tried of hiding our relationship and if anyone hears us, we will give them a show to remember." He removed the sheet coving Tea. "I love you so much." He said in awe as he became mesmerized by the beauty he had in front of him.

Tea started to cover herself when Yami stopped her. "But…"

"Never feel like you have to hide yourself. You're gorgeous!" He said with sincerity.

"Really?" She asked, nervously.

"Yes, you are the most beautiful than anything and I love you."

"I love you too." She blushed at the comment.

* * *

"Oh, no, what am I going to do? If anyone finds out that I am pregnant with Yami's child, he will be punished and I will be executed." Tea whispered as she sat in her room. She started to cry. She and Yami had been together for almost a year, before they had intercourse. They were each other's first. Now she was three months pregnant and unsure how Yami would react when she told him. Removing her tears, she left her room and walked to the garden. Every night she and Yami would meet in the garden and sneak his room.

Reaching, she spotted Yami, gazing at the stars.

"Yami," Tea said softly as she walked to him.

"Tea, I am happy you could make it." Yami said as he walked over to her and kissed her, passionately. Parting, Yami looked into Tea's eyes and saw fear.

"What is the matter, Tea?" he asked.

"I am not sure how to put this, but…" She looked around to make sure they were alone before continuing, "I am pregnant."

"What?" Yami asked, shocked.

"I am pregnant," Tea whispered.

"Don't worry, Tea, we will work something out." Yami hugged her waist before kissing her forehead.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Tea began to cry.

The next day, Yami had moved Tea to Jonouchi's house, one of their friends. They knew he could keep a secret.

"Don't worry Tea, I will visit you every day, I promise." Yami said before leaving her.

* * *

And so, every night for the next six months, Yami would go over to Jou's house till the baby was born. It was a boy. Tea cried as she handed her child to Mai, Jonouchi's wife. And with the money Yami gave her and Jou, they left the city, with the child, never to be heard from again.

It was the most painful thing they had to do but it was better for him, if no one knew or else he would have been executed, no matter the age.

When Yami returned Tea to the palace, no one asked questions as to where she was, which she was glad for.

One night, Tea sat in the garden, alone. Yami was away doing business with another country and wasn't coming back till morning. Humming softly, she failed to hear Isis coming till she touched her shoulder. Looking around, Tea stood up and said, "Good afternoon, Priestess Isis. How may I be of service to you?"

"Tea, come with me, please." Isis said.

Tea nodded before Isis took her to room, isolated from the rest of the palace. Sitting down Isis said, "Tea, I know you and the prince's son…"

"Please Priestess, don't tell anyone." Tea said.

"Relax child," Isis clamed her down. "I haven't told anyone. What you and the prince did was the right move, for you would have been killed if the pharaoh found out.

"Priestess that was the hardness thing I ever had to do." Tea said sadly. "Every day I wonder what will happen to him, and if he is been taken care of."

"I know child, and don't worry I have seen the future and he will be fine. Your friends will raise him to fine young man, who will some day take the throne."

Tea looked at Isis and asked, "How? When we gave him away?"

Isis smiled, "He will one day know his birth right and will ascent the throne on due time."

"What does he look like?" Tea asked.

"He looks just like his father," Isis smiled.

"Thank you Priestess. I am happy to hear he is doing alright." Tea returned the smile. This was the first time she has felt happy since giving away her son. "Is their anything else?"

"No Tea, you may leave." Isis told her. Tea left the room, happy. Isis was happy that she was able to cheer up Tea.


	5. The Start Of Something New

"Prince, are you listening to me?" Seto asked as he, Yami and Mana rode back to Cairo, in a carriage.

"Yes I am, Seto. What is it that you want?" Yami said impatiently.

"I am saying your father isn't well and might not make it. So, you will have to find a bride and produce an heir to throne." Seto said. Yami sighed.

_'If he only knew that I already have an heir.'_ Yami thought.

It's been only a few weeks since he and Tea gave away their son and even though it was the right thing to do, he still worried what will happen to him.

"Seto, leave him alone. Love takes time to form and he can't marry someone he doesn't love." Mana said.

"Maybe if he wasn't spending so much time with that peasant girl, he could find a girl of royal status."

"Peasant girl? You mean Tea? She's cool, I like her." Mana said.

"You are only saying that cause the prince is here. If he wasn't spending time with that stinking street rat, the kingdom would be celebrating the union of the prince and a princess."

"Seto!" Yami yelled. "Don't you dare talk ill of Tea; she is not a street rat."

"Prince, she is nobody and will forever be nobody!"

Yami became angry, no one should speak ill of his only love. "No she will not. One day she will become the fu-." Yami stopped when Mana kicked his leg. Looking at the brunette, Yami shut up. Mana knew of Yami and Tea's relationship for some time now and thought they where the ideal couple.

"What were you going to say?" Seto asked Yami.

"It is none of your business." Yami sighed.

* * *

Reaching the palace Yami heard word that his father's illness was getting worst. Rushing to his room he saw the elder man, lying almost lifeless.

"Father," He said.

"Son…please come… closer." Yami's father said, hoarsely.

Yami moved closer to him and kneeled beside his father's bed.

"Son, my time will soon come to an end and you shall become to new pharaoh. Yami, promise me this."

"What is it, father?" Yami asked.

"Promise me that you will find a bride that you love and produce an heir. Egypt needs a ruler. And one more thing son, I scene great evil afoot and I must tell you that in order to protect the land of sands, rested with the three Egyptian Gods." The Pharaoh spoke. Closing his eyes the pharaoh took his last breath.

Yami looked to see his father was no more. He called the members of the royal court along with some guards in order to prepare for the mummification.

* * *

Tea opened her eyes and released a soft yawn. Seeing the sun up, she thought, _'I can't believe I spent the whole night in the garden and Yami didn't come.' _

This was the first time Yami hadn't come for their secret visit. "Yami, what happen to you?" She whispered. Getting up she went to Yami's room. Preparing to knock on the door, she heard a female's voice giggling.

"Yami, I can't wait for the day we get married!" The voice screeched.

'_Married?' _Tea thought. She quickly ran to here room while trying to fight back the tears. _'I can't believe it! I thought…I thought he loved me. We have a son together and he is my first love and the…' _Reaching to her room, she took everything she owned and left the palace to the only place she knew Yami won't find her.

* * *

"Vivian, for the last time, I do not want to marry you. I have found my special someone already. Now get out!" Yami yelled as he opened the door.

"Yami…"

"It's Prince Yami to you and I do not want you. If I find you anywhere near the palace…no better yet, if I find you anywhere in Egypt again I will have you executed. Do you get me?" He yelled.

"Yes, I understand your highness." Vivian pouted before exist the room. She knew better than to go against the soon to be ruler of Egypt.

Watching till Vivian was out of sight he prepared to slam the door open when a voice said. "Your highness."

Looking outside Yami saw Seto. "Come in Seto." He opened the door wider.

Seto walked in before Yami closed the door. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"I know your father died last night but we need to talk about your coronation."

"Seto, please. I need a few days to come to terms with his death."

"I know but when you are the crown ruler, you have to but the people needs before your own."

Yami knew he was right. "I know but sometimes I wish I wasn't."

"Well you are. By now your father is already mummified and Egypt needs a ruler."

Yami nodded.

"And the next thing on the agenda is you have to find a bride. Now what is wrong with Princess Vivian and Miho why you don't want to marry one of them?"

"I don't love them. I am in love with someone else."

"Who may that be, the peasant girl, Tea?" Seto asked.

"Yes it is Tea and one day I shall make her my future queen."

"Why would you choose her, over…over… a princesses? She is just a poor, simple little girl."

"Cause I love her. She is the mother of my child and one day she will be the future-" Yami stopped when he realized what he had said.

"You have a child?"

"Yes, a son. He's one and Tea and I had to give him away."

I understand your majesty and I promise not to speak a word of this." Seto knew all too well about the situation since he didn't know about his royal heritage till about a few months ago since his father left him and his mother when he was a baby in order to protect them.

* * *

"Mana, do you know where Tea is?" Yami asked as he entered the throne room. He had spent more than half the day looking for her and was getting crazier by the minute till the point where he thought he would go insane if he didn't find her and hold her protectly in his arms."

"No I haven't seen her since last night when she was heading to the garden. Why?" Mana quickly told her Mahad good bye before walking to Yami.

'_Garden? I can't believe I forgot.'_ He hit himself on the head.

"It almost seven so she could be in her room." Mana suggested.

"I just check there… Mana, I don't know what I am going to do. I have checked the entire palace and still haven't found her."

"Well then, there is only one thing left to do." She took his hand

"And what may I say that will be?" Yami asked.

"Isis." She stated before dragging him out of the room.


	6. Forgive Me

'_It's been a while since I was last here.'_ Tea thought as she opened the door to her old home. There wasn't much since it had only three rooms. _'I only wish mom and dad were_ _here.'_ She thought, reflecting to almost three years ago when her parents died. "I wish Mai and Joey were here." She stated before closing the door. Before Yami and Mana came into her life they were the only friends she ever had.

* * *

"This is the house that Isis had described to us, right?" Mana asked as she, Yami and Mahad stopped in front of a small, concrete house.

"Yes, I am sure of it." Yami answered while getting off his horse. Mana and Mahad did the same and walked towards the house. Placing his hand on the door, he thought of what he would say to her, _'Tea, I am sorry for leaving you in the garden and for acting like an ass.' _

"Prince, is something the matter?" Mahad asked.

"Mahad, can't you see he's nervous?" Mana stated.

"The future king of Egypt is nervous because of some girl? Girls are su-"

"Excuse me?" Mana folded her arms and gave him a very cross look. She knew what he was going to say.

"Nothing, Mana." He quivered in fear. Mahad would rather face a whole army of Shadow Monsters than get Mana angry.

"Good, boy." She smiled. "Now open the door my prince, I want to see Tea again."

Yami opened the door and saw nothing but an empty room.

"Hello, is anyone here?" He asked before a hand connected to his face and punched him to the floor.

"Prince!" Mahad rushed to his aid before Mana screamed in excitement.

"Tea! I am glad to see your okay." Mana jumped for joy as she saw the shoulder length brunette beside the door frame with her hand curled into a fist.

"Mana?" Tea said as she turned to the overjoyed girl. "Prince and Mahad?" She saw the Mahad helping Yami off the floor. "How did you find me?" She asked, softly.

"Isis…" Yami answered as he rubbed his cheek. Finally off the floor, he couldn't take his eyes her. "Mana and Mahad could you give us a few moments, alone?"

They nodded before leaving.

Finally alone, Yami broke the silence, "Tea, I missed you. Why did you run away?"

"I am surprised you realized that I was gone. You left me in the garden for the whole night then the next morning when I woke up alone. I went to your room and heard a girl saying you are getting married."

"Tea, you-"

"Enough! I thought you loved me? I love you so much and when you didn't come…it hurt so damn much and…and…" Tears started to fall.

"Tea," Yami embraced her. "If you had stayed longer you would have heard when I told Vivian that I didn't want her and I have already found my special someone." Looking into her eyes, he continued. "You. You, Tea are the only girl for me and nothing is going to change that."

"I hate you! You left me in the garden the whole night." She whipped away the tears and pulled away from his hug.

"I am sorry for that. My father died and I wasn't thinking…" He got down on his knees. "Tea, I love you and can't image a life without you in it. Please forgive me and I will do anything for you to move in with me."

Yami looked so vulnerable when on the ground. Tea didn't like seeing him like that.

"Fine and I am only forgiving you because your father passed away." Tea answered.

* * *

It was now night fall and sitting on the throne, Yami watched in boredom as the palace dancers preformed for him. It was the day of his coronation and he had to be there. As everyone in the palace throne room watched the dancers, Mana, Yami's long time friend came up to him and whispered. "She is ready for you now."

"Thanks Mana." He replied.

"Sure and good luck." Mana said shyly, giving him a quick wink before walking away.

Yami groaned, _'I hope Mana didn't tell her or it would ruin the whole surprise.'_

Once he gave his speech Yami managed to slip out, unnoticed and head to the palace garden. Arriving he saw Tea wearing a strapless, white gown, gazing at the countless stars.

Sneaking up behind her, Yami hugged her waist from behind while kissing her neck.

"Oh, Yami." Tea moaned.

Parting from her, Yami asked, "Tea, you know I love you, right?"

Nodding she said, "Yes, I do. Yami is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. In fact it is something that I hope will make you happy."

"Then what is it?" Tea asked.

"Will you be my queen?"

"Me, queen?" Tea's eyes began to widen.

"Yes you, Tea, I love you and I want you as my wife and become the queen of Egypt."

Tears started to flow from Tea's eyes, Yami worried wiped them away. "Tea, why are you crying?"

"I am crying because I am happy. Yes Yami, I will marry you."

Yami cuffed her face before leaning down to greet Tea's lips with his, both unaware of a person standing in the shadows.

"Enjoy your engagement, Pharaoh while you still can for I will make you and your people suffer for what your ancestors did." The shadowy figure said before disappearing into the darkness.

"Did you hear something?" Tea asked as the two parted.

"No," Yami shock his head. "Now come, I want to tell all of Egypt of their future queen." He carried her into the throne room.


	7. In Time

The young violet eye pharaoh, lay peacefully on his large bed, enjoying the few moments he ever got to rest. Every since he became pharaoh, almost five months ago, he rarely had time for himself. The only noise that could be heard was from the children, playing around the palace. The tri coloured hair teen closed his eyes, about to drift off into a deep slumber, unaware of someone entering the room until she kissed his lips.

"Tea," He moaned as he returned the kiss.

"How did you know it was me?" Tea asked as the two parted. The pharaoh opened his eyes to see a shoulder length brunette with fair complexion and blue eyes.

"Your scent, my queen and remember anyone apart from you that tries to kiss me would suffer a faith worst than death."

Tea lay beside Yami before resting her head on his chest. Yami hugged Tea's waist, to bring her closer to him. The two lay in comfortable silence till Tea asked, "Do you remember this time two years ago we couldn't show our feelings for each other."

"I remember that's when my father was pharaoh and you just arrived to the palace to be executed." He thought back to the day the two met. He then smiled cause that was the best day of his life apart from the birth of their son.

"And after that day, we started to show our feelings for each other but we had to keep our relationship a secret, since royalties couldn't be with commoners." Tea said as she played with his gold bang.

"Yes, that's true until my father died a few months ago and I became pharaoh, I changed that rule so we could be together and now in a few days we shall be husband and wife." Yami grinned.

"I am glad." Tea kissed his lips, which Yami gladly returned. As it became more passionate, someone entered the room.

"Pharaoh," a brunette with blue eyes said before seeing the two kissing.

"What is it Seto?" Yami asked, upset at him for interrupting his and Tea's private moment.

"Um…Um, a creature has attacked the city and is heading towards the palace as we speak." Seto said.

Yami looked at Tea, giving her a sad look before grabbing his DiaDhank, and was about to leave the room with Seto till he saw Tea following them.

"Love, please stay here. I want to make sure your safe."

"You are supposed to know me well enough by now. Whenever you're facing danger, I will be there beside you fighting and giving it my all."

Yami knew when Tea made up her mind, there was no changing it. He simply nodded before the three left the room.

"The other members of the royal court along with Mana have left already, to try and kill the monster." Seto informed Yami as they walked into the stables.

"What do you know of this creature?" Yami asked as he took out his horse.

"Nothing much, apart from it is a powerful creature."

"That is of no help to me." Yami and Seto mount their horses; he looked over to see Tea on hers as well and had a DiaDhank on her wrist.

The three rode off towards the monster.

* * *

"Master, I don't know how long we can hold of this monster." Mana said as she used her magic to summon Dark Magician Girl.

"Mana, we have to try till the pharaoh gets here." Mahad said to the brunette as he summoned the Dark Magician.

"Isis, can you see into the future and tell us a way to defeat this creature?" Mahad said as he looked up at a large, grey monster know as Zorc, the dark one.

"No Mahad, I can't. My necklace is been blocked by something." Isis sighed sadly. "I don't know if we can defeat this monster."

"Don't give up, for even the strongest creature has its weakness and we shall take down this creature." Mana said. Then a large red dragon flew pass them and attacked Zorc.

"Isn't that Slifer, the Sky Dragon?" Mana asked as she turned around to see the pharaoh, Seto and Tea, riding towards them.

"Pharaoh, you made it!" Mahad smiled a little.

"I came here as soon as possible."

"Pharaoh, what are we going to do?" Mana asked, nervously.

"I have an idea, but I am not sure how effective it would be." Yami moved forward. "Everyone call back your monsters." He ordered the member of the court. The five along with Mana did as they were told. Yami prepared to summon two other monsters.

A few moments later, he summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk, the Tormentor.

"Karim, can I borrow the millennium scale?"

"Yes my pharaoh." Karim handed Yami the golden scale. Yami used the scale and fused his three creatures to form The Creator of Light.

Yami gave Karim back his scale and ordered his monster to attack Zorc.

"Your creature cannot defeat me!" Zorc laughed as he attacked. He punched The Creator of Light onto the ground then attacked Yami.

"Yami, get out of the way!" Tea ran towards him.

Yami ran as he said, "Tea, stay where you are."

The Creator of Light got up and attacked Zorc but was too late as he had already attacked Yami and Tea.

The Creator managed to use its powers and send Zorc to the shadow realm before disappearing.

Seto looked over to see Yami and Tea lying on the floor, both hanging on for dear life, their hands holding each other. He heard whispering coming from them as he moved closer along with the other members of the court.

"My beautiful Tea, no matter what happens I will always love you." Yami said.

"I know love as I will always love you, forever and we will be together in another life." Tea began to cry.

"Don't cry my queen, I hate seeing you cry. Your tears are valuable to me."

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too; Tea and we will meet again in time." Yami took his last breath. Tea held his hand tightly before laying her head to the ground and died knowing she would be with her love again, only in a matter of time.

Seto ran over to the two and checked their pulse. Once he released that they were no more, he looked over to where everyone else was standing.

"They are died." He simply said.

"You know what this means Seto?" Isis asked, trying to hold back the tears. "Since you are Yami's cousin, you're next in line to take the throne."

"I know." Seto tried also to fight back his tears. He picked up Yami's lifeless body and carefully took off the millennium puzzle before walking towards the palace. _'I shall rule as pharaoh till Yami's son comes and takes the throne.'_

Mahad lifted up Tea and carried her to the palace with the rest of the royal court following behind.


	8. The New King

Twenty-two Years Later

Now almost a weak and old Seto lay on his bed. He slowly but surely got up and walked to the balcony from his bedroom. "Majesty, it's time." Isis popped out of nowhere, standing behind Seto; her eyes were closed the entire time.

"Isis," Seto jumped. "Where did you come from?"

"Though the door, didn't you here me knock?" The priestess answered.

He cleared his throat, "Of course I did!"

'_Yeah, right. Old age must have finally could up with him.'_ She thought.

"What are you talking about?" He decided to change the topic.

Isis opened her eyes and said, "The true heir to the throne shall be here by tomorrow evening."

"Good, cause I am getting too old for this now." Seto smiled.

"Another thing!" She interrupted. "I had another vision, of the far future. Three Thousands years from now, Pharaoh Yami, will be reincarnated and once again save the world with his love."

"Is that all, Isis because I feel like you have something to tell me?" Seto focus all his attention to the black hair beauty.

She paused for a moment. Isis hated been the keeper of bad news.

"Isis, am I going to…?" He asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so."

"When?" He asked. "No, on second thought, I really don't want to know. You know the saying everybody dies but not everybody lives and I have lived a full life."

* * *

The next morning

The members of the royal court stood around the throne alone with guest, waiting for the new member. The keeper of the Rod.

"Pharaoh Seto, the man is here." A guard said, entering the room.

"Good, bring him in." Seto exclaimed. Looking to Isis, he knew everyone was going to be in shock since they were the only ones who knew of Yami and Tea's child.

The guard hurried back outside and bring the person in. The person entered and almost everyone in the throne room was in shock. The man was the mirror image of his father.

"He looks like former King Yami!" Mahad gasped.

He stopped in front of the throne and bowed before the members then gasped when he heard what Seto had said.

* * *

Young Yugi awaited nervously outside the entrance to the palace throne room. He had passed every test and came out above everyone else to become one of the elite members of the Royal Court.

'_Image been the adoptive kid of peasants, working in the market to…' _Yugi stopped when the guard had returned and said to enter.

Taking a deep breath, Yugi walked into the throne room and saw the look of shock on almost everyone face. Will at least the older the persons, the younger ones didn't seem to know what was going on.

Taking his attention from the crowd he focused on the pharaoh and the five members of the court.

Stopping in front of them, he bowed then grasped when he heard Seto say, "Never bow before me. In fact we should be the ones bowing before you."

Yugi looked up and saw Seto getting up from the throne and walking down the stairs. Everyone in the room became just as confused as Yugi expect Isis any way.

"I have an announcement to make!" Seto said causing everyone to look at him. "The man you see before me is the true heir to the throne. He is the son of former King Yami and Tea."

"That's impossible Pharaoh, King Yami wouldn't have kept something like that from us." Mahad said.

"But he did. Do you remember the law that was in place before he became pharaoh and what would have happened if people found out that he had a child with a peasant?"

Mahad opened his mouth before snapping it shut. He remembered what that law was, heck he was all for it. The idea of a peasant with a royal was disgusting then he became hurt. To him Yami was his best friend and the thought of him keeping something like that from him was like a knife to the heart.

As almost everyone pondered on what Seto had said, Yugi stood there in state of shock.

Seto smiled as kneed to the ground and said, "All hail the new Pharaoh!"

Once everyone saw that he was serious they did the same and said, "All hail the future king of Egypt!"

"Wow!" Yugi whispered. "This is going to take some time to get us to"


End file.
